New Years Day Present
by jaat
Summary: Sasuke has come over to cook Naruto breakfeast for New Years and he has a present. Well breakfeast is over now where's the present. SasuNaru. Warning Yaoi and Shonenai. Happy New Years!


**A New Years Oneshot**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its cast, its wonderful creator does, if I did it would not be suitable for kids. I do own this plot though so do not steal it.

**Author's Note:**

This is the oneshot that I promised the reviewers of 'The Prince and the Heir' my next sasunaru fanfic for Christmas, but I failed to do it so now I will do it for them for New Years as a form of thankies. So here you guys go. Thankies, for the lovely reviews yet again.

Thanks:

blusum and fluffy-lover82192

for your lovely reviews, this is dedicated to you two. .

XoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

"Why won't that dobe answer? He should be awake by now. After all it is New Years." Sasuke muttered as he continued banging on the door as he had been doing the last half an hour, he was cold even though he was wearing a jacket and a scarf.

"I give up. He must not be home." Sasuke muttered and was just about to leave when the door to Naruto's apartment opened.

"Oi, bastard…..what do you want?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was wearing nothing but boxers, which Sasuke took quick notice of.

"You shouldn't speak so rudely to someone who brought you a gift and is offering to make you breakfast." Sasuke said a triumphant smirk on his face.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock." Are you serious!? Or is this just another one of your pranks to make me look bad?" Naurto asked as he looked Sasuke over, enjoying what he was seeing, even though he would never let Sasuke know.

"Would I have to go through this much trouble to embarrass you. If I wanted to make you look bad all I would have to do is ask you what two times two is." Sasuke said with a smirk which caused Naruto to _attempt _to close the door on him. I say attempt because Sasuke put his foot in the way.( . foot abuse much)

"Move your foot BASTARD!" Naruto shouted out, he was now fully awake, as he glared at the Uchiha.

"No, I didn't buy all these stuff and bring them all the way down here to have a door slammed in my face!" Sasuke shouted angrily, he then pushed open the door and stormed in, bags in hand.

"Oi! I didn't give you permission to open my door or come into my house!" Naruto shouted as he closed and locked the door behind him. He knew he wouldn't and couldn't get Sasuke out of his house even if he tried. One he was too weak. Two Sasuke was determined to do something and he wouldn't stop until it was done. Naruto sighed and walked into the kitchen to see a dream come true.

Sasuke had taken off his scarf and his jacket and now he was standing in Naruto's kitchen, which was extremely dirty might I add, wearing a sleeveless blue muscle shirt and his skin tight white long jeans, wearing an orange apron, Naruto's apron, to be exact.

Naruto gaped at the sight before him.

Sasuke had cleared off the counter and now had different containers spread across it, he was working fairly swiftly. "Naruto this might take a while."

Naruto decided to use this time to change into something warmer. He walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, he found a orange sweat pants laying on the floor and began taking off his boxers when he felt like he was being watched. He turned around and looked at Sasuke, who was watching him intently like a predator would watch its prey.

Naruto cleared his throat loudly. "Umm I am trying to change here…." Sasuke just kept staring though as if he hadn't heard what Naruto was implying." Uh….can you leave maybe?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Sasuke.

"Nope."

"What?"

"I said nope."

"I know what you said, but you need to leave."

"No fucking way dobe."

"I said get the fuck out!"

"Whatever." Sasuke said and left, he slammed the door close behind him.

"That was weird." Naruto muttered as he changed out of his boxers and into the sweat pants quickly, hoping the whole time Sasuke would not walk in on him, lucky for him Sasuke did not. He then walked out of the room and into the kitchen to smell the most delicious odor. "Hmm….what is that wonderful odor?" Naurto asked.

"Ohh you like Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he placed a few plates on top of the table.

Naruto blushed and sat down at the table." Shut up and feed me." Naruto said as he looked over at the trays, Naruto did not remember having glass plates.

He usually ate ramen and on rare occasions he would order out. 'Guess the bastard bought them.' He thought as Sasuke sat down at the table opposite him, a smirk upon his lips.' He looks a lot better when he's not glaring or scowling. He may look better if he smiles more often or even at all.' He found himself thinking.

"Feed you?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow. A large ladle full of rice was in his right hand and his shirt seemed to be just a little tighter. He laughed and Naruto bit his lower lip.

10 min later.

"What?" Naruto mumbled, shifting back and forth in his seat. Sasuke just laughed and dumped the ladleful of rice onto Naruto's plate, relishing in the blonde's nervousness. Sasuke purposefully walked around the table, sliding his fingers across Naruto's back as he did, and snickered. Naruto nearly choked on his fork. He edged back, but Sasuke's hand was already on his neck.

"W-what the fuck is this?" Naruto spat, sending bits of rice flying across the table.

His second sentence was snuffed out by Sasuke's lips and tongue. The raven-haired boy was rather skilled at his trade. 'I wonder how many other boys he's kissed,' Naruto thought, jealousy momentarily clogging his senses. They were instantly unclogged by a hand below the belt. Sasuke gripped Naruto's ass firmly.

"You know you want me." Sasuke stated as he let go of his grip on Naruto's ass. He looked at the rice Naruto had just spat out. "I guess it still needs more time." Sasuke said as he went back to the pot and turned it on.

"Yeah….." Naruto muttered and rubbed his ass.

Sasuke smiled as he realized what Naruto was doing. He smirked over at Naruto, whom in turn blushed. Sasuke sat down in the chair opposite Naruto's and smirked.

"Well the rice will need a few minutes, the stew fish is done, the sushi is done, dessert is almost finished and the melon bread is still fresh from the bakers." Sasuke said as he leaned back in his chair.

Naruto rolled his eyes and placed his hand behind his head and closed his eyes. "I guess it's time to play the waiting game." He said as he opened his mouth to yawn, but instead, Naruto doesn't even know how, but Sasuke managed to get behind him.

Sasuke dipped his head forward and rested his lips on Naruto's forcing his tongue inside. Naruto let out a sound sort of sounding like an "eek" but fell silent and let Sasuke one side kiss him. Sasuke stopped kissing and began to speak. "Kiss back, Naruto, please?" Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, letting Sasuke's tongue intrude into his mouth and began to forcefully fight for dominance. "Mmm," Sasuke moaned. They both broke for air Naruto used this time to realize that the rice was done.

"Umm…..Sasuke the rice." Naruto said quietly in a husky voice.

Sasuke laughed at the sound of his voice. "Okay I think its finish." He said and walked over to the pot, he put on some oven mittens and took the pot off the stove and turned it off. He then took a ladle and scooped up some rice and put it in Naruto's bowl then a ladle full in his own bowl.

"Do you want some stew fish Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he dipped the ladle into the pot of stewed fish.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Sasuke poured some of the stew on his and Naruto's rice, he then preceded to place some sushi on their plates and some tea in both of their cups. He took the melon bread out of the stove where he had put it and cut off piece for Naruto and himself.

"Eat up dobe." Sasuke said and sat back down in his chair.

After 20 minutes of silent eating they were finished.

"Now, for dessert, we are having riceballs." Sasuke said. "Or a riceball that is." He whispered as he got a bag. He took out a riceball and placed it on the table. "We will fight for it." He said with a smirk.

Naruto gulped and took a step back.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "That or you give me a kiss." He offered.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. "What the fuck is up with you today man!?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Okay since you can't figure it out I will tell you. I Uchiha Sasuke have the hots for you Naruto. Or do I need to spell it out for you dobe?" He asked sarcastically.

Naruto looked at him in shock then stood up. He walked over to Sasuke, slapped him then kissed him. "Took you long enough teme." He whispered as he broke the kiss.

Sasuke looked shocked for a moment. Then he lifted Naruto up into his arms, bridal style, much to Naruto's shock and amazement.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Put me down this instant!" Naruto exclaimed and attempted to struggle few, but failed to do so.

"All in due time Naruto, all in good time." Sasuke stated as he kicked Naruto's bedroom door open.

He practically threw Naruto on the bed.

"Sasuke I don't think that I am ready for this." Naruto stated as he started to sit up.

"Stop being such a fucking wuss! You've already had me waiting long enough!" Sasuke snarled as he slammed Naruto back onto the bed, he bent his bent back roughly, ignoring the moans of pain and pleasure and licking his lips as his length edged out even farther.

"P-please d-don't….I..I..I am not ready." Naruto stuttered, his eyes closing halfway as heat slowly manifested between his legs.

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke answered as he ran his tongue down the other boy's neck, stopping at the slight indent where his neck and shoulder met, where he began sucking furiously, causing the other boy's lips to part in an erotic moan.

"W-w-we can't. W-What if Saskura comes in? She was suppose to come over to visit." Naruto pleaded, although by now his erection was straining against his pants and he wanted nothing more than for Sasuke to hurt him. And bad.

"Fuck Sakura. She can wait. This can't." Sasuke said, his voice sounding slightly husky. He began tugging at Naruto's pants, slipping long, skilled fingers into the loops where a belt would go and easing them down Naruto's slender frame.

"P-please d-don't….." Naruto begged, although he attempted to press himself against Sasuke, which the older boy skillfully avoided.

Sasuke growled and forced Naruto's head the bed in an attempt to silence him. He began unbuckling his own pants hastily. "Well then, you will just have to suck. My little _uke._" He said and sat on the bed, beckoning Naruto over. Naruto crawled toward him, whimpering, but at the mercy of his erection.

He slid his fingers into Sasuke's boxers and relished in the older boy's moan before he took him into his mouth. He started to suck gently and his tongue fluttered across the head. "Go harder." Sasuke muttered, letting soft gasps and moans escape from between his parted lips.

He hadn't known that Naruto had had it in him. Naruto started to suck harder and his fingers fluttered to stroke Sasuke's length. Sasuke let out an uncontrollable moan and gripped the younger boy's head, forcing him into a gentle rhythm.

Naruto moaned loudly, sending vibrations up Sasuke's hardened member and driving the boy's eyes into the back of his head. After a little more moaning, Sasuke was unable to hold it in and he finally released. Naruto tried to take in as much of the creamy, warm white liquid as he could and he ran his tongue over Sasuke once more in an effort to get every drop.

Sasuke tilted his head back in satisfaction, his raven hair sticking to his sweaty face.

Naruto started at him then at the sheets. He could feel himself slowly softening. "How will I explain this to Sakura if she comes in her?" He asked, but Sasuke merely took him into a hug.

"Next time I want to fuck." He spat brusquely.

"Why wait until next time let's do it now." Naruto said in a husky voice. Sasuke looked at him in shock then smirked.

"Yeah I don't mind just looking at you is getting me hard again." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto.

"Shut up and do me." Naruto demanded.

"That's what I thought you were going to say dobe." Sasuke replied, leaning down and whispering into Naruto's ear. He caught Naruto into a passionate lip lock. He then moved to his neck and started to suck and bite Naruto, who was laying on the bed, willing and ready for Sasuke to shove it in.

Soon as he was finished putting hickey's all over Naruto, he moved down Naruto's body intil he was below his stomach, putting Naruto inside his mouth. He started off slow then fast then slow again then fast again, making small sucking sounds.

They were both naked and Naruto was now laying on his back on the bed. "I'm going to turn you over, now Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto silently nodded bracing himself for the pain that will soon overcome his body. He felt himself being lifted and soon turned over, revealing the rest of his body to Sasuke. "Brace yourself Naruto. This might and will hurt.

"Have you ever done this before?" Naruto asked, he turned his face to the side.

"Yeah."

"How'd it feel?"

"It was good for me and I guess it was good for Gaara too." Sasuke guessed.

"This probably will hurt won't it?"

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto suddenly tensed as he felt a body above him.

Sasuke was ready to shove into him.

"I am ready Sasuke."

Sasuke had been stretching Naruto with his two fingers this whole time. " Naruto, I want you screaming my name all through this." Sasuke smirked, thrusting himself into the blonde roughly.

Naruto let out a yelp of pain, his nails digging into Sasuke's shin, bringing up blood.

Sasuke winced and brought himself out and without warning went in again.

"S-SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled, he didn't think he was even going to scream at all but it just slipped out. Roughly Sasuke moved inside Naruto and then out, sweat glistening both of their bodies as he thirsted in again and again and again.

"Good job Naruto." Sasuke said laying beside Naruto, "You did good for your first time."

Naruto looked at the sweat encoated raven, his hair sticking to his neck, who was looking really sexy.

"T-thanks..." Naruto said as Sasuke caught him in another passionate kiss.

"Happy New Years Naruto."

"Happy New Years to you too Sasuke."

End Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

Wowie! This was like 7 pages! This is the longest I have made a chapter. Xdoes happy danceX Anyways HAPPY NEW YEARS! X throws milk and cookiesX I wuv you all. I kno this is a oneshot, but reviews are appreciated. Thankies and goodnight! Also thankies mousy-san (my beta) for all your hard work! You rock!

Hugs and kisses xoxoxo jaat


End file.
